Evelyn Sharp
Evelyn Crawford Sharp (born c. 2372) is a female Human who is a resident of Star City, and was one of H.I.V.E.'s unwilling test subjects. Following in the footsteps of Laurel Lance, she began imitating her as the Black Canary, to get revenge on H.I.V.E. for the death of her parents. Evelyn later joined Team Arrow after Oliver Queen built a new team. Soon after she began going out on the field, she was given the codename Artemis. Biography Schooling and unwilling test subject Evelyn grew up to become an excellent student and a star gymnast at Star City High School, never so much as missing a single day at school. At some point Evelyn and her parents got involved in the following of Damien Darhk though only because Darhk drugged them into being susceptible to suggestion. Team Arrow was present at the base where they were being held. However, the following turned on Team Arrow and they were unable to set them free from the grasp of Darhk. When Malcolm Merlyn destroyed the facility, Evelyn's parents were among the dead. Evelyn managed to escape and blamed not only Darhk but also Green Arrow for abandoning them, as he believed all the candidates were there voluntarily. However Evelyn witnessed the Black Canary's attempt to rescue them and came to idolize her, believing she was the only one who even tried to rescue them. After this she flunked school and begun training herself to fight to get revenge on H.I.V.E. After somehow learning that Ruve Adams was Darhk's wife she plotted to kill her. Evelyn also came to believe that Alex Davis was also working for H.I.V.E. It's also implied that she somehow knew Laurel's identity as the Black Canary, as she would know exactly where to find the Canary Cry collar, presumably from her connections in the hospital, where the Black Canary's identity was revealed. Imitating the Black Canary to exact revenge After Laurel was in the hospital because of injuries afflicted by Darhk, Evelyn sneaked into her room and stole her Canary Cry. Donning a suit identical to that of the Black Canary, she then attacked a gun ring and stole their weaponry. Later, she attacked Alex Davis in a restaurant while he was dining with Thea due to his association with Damien Darhk's wife, Ruvé. Using the Canary Cry to shatter the windows she then beat him up and prepared to execute him with a gun. However, she was disarmed by Thea who removed her mask, but she was able to break free and escape. While fleeing she was chased by the Green Arrow. As he cornered her she blamed him for the death of her parents and then subdued him long enough with the Canary Cry to escape. Evelyn later prepared to kill Ruvé Adams at a gala. She shot and killed a few bodyguards but was then stopped by the Green Arrow who tried to talk her out of it. Evelyn refused to listen and wounded him with a gunshot so he couldn't physically interfere. She continued and scattered the crowd with her Canary Cry before holding Adams at gunpoint. As she prepared to shoot her, the Green Arrow reminded her how the real Black Canary was a hero and that by taking her identity she could not simply act as an avenger. Wishing to stay true to her heroine, Evelyn dropped the gun and took off as the SCIS moved in. To stop Ruvé from discrediting the Black Canary further, Oliver revealed that Laurel is the Black Canary to Evelyn. Joining Team Arrow Several months after Darhk's death Evelyn continued acting as a vigilante and was approached by Green Arrow to join his team if she could prove herself capable enough. Evelyn went to H.I.V.E.'s former base where she was told to go where she met other recruits Curtis Holt and Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog and Green Arrow's tech-support Felicity Smoak/Overwatch. When Green Arrow arrived he tasked the three to get past him and ring a bell behind him to advanced, but he brutally engaged them and when stopped were ordered to return to the start and try again. However Green Arrow's brutal methods caused resentment from Evelyn, Curtis and Rene. Later when AmerTek Industries was holding a charity event funded by Mayor Oliver Queen, Green Arrow ordered Evelyn, Rene and Curtis to attend to be ready to respond as their CEO was being targeted. When the attacker Rory Regan/Ragman attacked Green Arrow they engaged but Rene impulsively attacked Ragman, allowing him the chance to escape. Green Arrow scolded the three of them for their insubordination and the three left the team in spite. However Green Arrow later called them back and revealed his identity as Oliver Queen to them, apologizing for the harsh training and asked for a second chance which the three agreed to, and she was given the codename "Artemis" After training for another week Felicity began showing Evelyn, Curtis, Rene and Rory (who Oliver talked out of his crusade and convinced him to join their side) Green Arrow pursuing criminals through surveillance cameras to show them how he gets results. Green Arrow chased a street dealer distributing the new Stardust drug and learned his supplier's name, Derek Sampson, but the team was starting to become agitated from not participating in missions, but Oliver told them to keep training until he feels ready to let them help in the field. Rene impulsively went out to find Sampson on his own and persuaded Evelyn to help him find Sampson but Evelyn believed it was simply recon. However Rene instead attacked Sampson forcing Evelyn to fight back against his men but Rene's recklessness led to Sampson falling into a pool of chemicals used to create Stardust presumably killing him. Sampson however survived and became stronger, unable to feel pain. Green Arrow later brought Artemis, Wild Dog, Ragman and Mr. Terrific to stop Sampson with the team handling his men and sabotaging his equipment to replicate more of the chemicals that made him invincible, while Green Arrow confronted him. After succeeding Oliver brought the team to the Arrowcave and they found the display cases for Oliver's suit and the former members of the first Team Arrow. Personality Evelyn was a highly driven student and athlete who never missed a day of school, Felicity described her as being a "sixteen year old badass in the making". After her parents were killed she became obsessed with revenge on H.I.V.E. and killing it's members, but was also willing to hurt anyone who got in the way of her and her vengeance. Additionally she is shown to hate Green Arrow believing he left her and her parents to die, though he wasn't aware they were being controlled, and was even willing to shoot him. However Evelyn highly idolized Black Canary and used her as an example and donned an identical outfit and weaponry to exact her revenge. However she was talked out of her revenge by Green Arrow, reminding her the real Black Canary would never murder in cold blood and she dropped her crusade. Since joining Team Arrow she has been shown to be very level headed, focused and always listening to and obeying Oliver's commands correctly and observing how the team is supposed to operate, but also does have a desire to prove herself to Oliver. She does also a light-hearted sarcastic side and is generally a very driven and kind person. Evelyn's levelheadedness does cause her to clash with Rene's reckless and disobedient nature, though she does get along better with Rory and Curtis, who she has been seen sparring with often. Abilities *'Acrobatics:' As a former gymnast, Evelyn can move gracefully over obstacles and scale fences fluidly. *'Hand-to-hand combatant:' After being trained by Oliver, Evelyn has been shown easily defeating armed criminals without assistance. *'Skilled markswoman:' Evelyn is skilled in the use of a firearm. She was able to kill two bodyguards before they were able to respond. *'Skilled archer:' As "Artemis", Evelyn uses a black recurve bow, that has great resemblance to bows of the League of Assassins. As she uses that bow against criminals of Star City, it seems that she is skilled enough in archery to use it in a real fight effectively. Equipment *'Artemis suit:' Under the alias "Artemis", Evelyn uses new costume as a part of her vigilantic appearance. Similar to the Black Canary suit, the Artemis suit is all black in color, which allows Evelyn to hide in the dark, sneaking and stalking her enemies more effectively. *'Artemis mask:' Evelyn uses a black mask to hide her identity from people. This mask looks like the one, that her mentor Oliver Queen is using. *'Customized Recurve Bow:' Evelyn uses a all-black recurve bow and has some degree of proficiency with it. Former equipment *'Black Canary suit:' Evelyn produced a black leather suit of her own in order to imitate Laurel, appearing relatively identical. She also wears a black mask, different to Laurel's, and a blonde wig to hide her identity. *'Canary Cry:' After taking her role as the Black Canary, Evelyn took Laurel's sonic device to fight crime. However, Evelyn modified it; its sonic waves have become so powerful, even Green Arrow's special earplugs couldn't protect his ears. Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Team Arrow members